Саси-Перере
Мифология Саси, или Саси-Перере — это мифологическое существо, о котором рассказывают легенды жители центральной и южной Бразилии. Саси — маленький мальчик с одной ногой, который носит красную волшебную шапку и любит курить трубку. Согласно легенде, он все время озорничает: то задувает огонь у людей, то пугает их скот, так что тот разбегается во все стороны, или же наводит страх на путников в укромных местах далеко от дороги. Саси, возможно, является самым популярным персонажем бразильского фольклора. Он чернокожий или мулат с дырами в ладонях. Красная волшебная шляпа позволяет этому сорванцу мгновенно исчезать и появляться в любом месте. Часто его появление сопровождается песчаным вихрем. Его считают надоедливым озорником в большей части Бразилии. В иных же уголках его описывают как потенциально опасное и злое существо. Но, не смотря на это, он обязан исполнить желание того, кто сумеет поймать его или украсть у него его волшебную шляпу. Говорят, что его шляпа обладает отвратительным запахом. Люди, которые рассказывают, будто им удалось завладеть этой чудесной шляпой, добавляют, что так и не смогли отмыться от этого ужасного запаха. Существует несколько вариантов мифа, где Саси выступает в разных обличиях и под разными именами. Люди рассказывают легенды о Саси-Перере, черном, как уголь (это наиболее известный вариант), о Саси-Трике, мулате, более добродушном персонаже, и о Саси-Сачура, озорнике с красными глазами. Будучи невыносимым озорником, Саси все же не причиняет значительного вреда, зато мелких выходок его не счесть. Он может спрятать детские игрушки, увести животных с фермы, дразнить собак, проклинать и портить куриные яйца, так, что после этого цыплята из них не вылупляются. На кухне он может просыпать соль, пролить молоко или сделать его кислым, накидать мух в суп. Если кукурузные зерна во время жарки не превращаются в попкорн, люди говорят, что виной тому проклятье Саси. Он может затупить швейные иглы, спрятать наперстки у швеи, запутать нитки. Если он найдет гвоздь, лежащий на земле, он обязательно повернет его шляпкой вниз, так, чтоб острие торчало. Проще говоря, все, что идет не так в доме или за его пределами, может объясняться проделками Саси. Кроме того, что он может исчезать или становиться невидимым (иногда остается видна лишь его красная волшебная шляпа или огонек в курительной трубке), Саси может превращаться в Матитапере, или Матита Перейра, неуловимую птицу, чья меланхоличная песнь льется будто из неоткуда. От преследования Саси можно оторваться, если пересечь ручей или реку — Саси не осмелится последовать за человеком через водное препятствие, так как иначе потеряет все свои волшебные способности. Есть еще один способ остановить Саси. Нужно бросить ему веревки с узлами. Тогда Саси вынужден будет остановиться и развязать все узлы. Можно успокоить Саси, оставив позади себя немного ликера из сахарного тростника или табак для его курительной трубки. Саси любит жонглировать угольками или иными мелкими предметами и упускать их, роняя сквозь дыры в ладонях. Это очень подвижный паренек. Отсутствие одной ноги ничуть не мешает ему скакать на лошади верхом без седла и сидеть, будто скрестив ноги, во время курения трубки. Причина появления любого песчаного вихря объясняется танцем невидимого Саси, который быстро вращается вокруг своей оси. В такой момент можно поймать этого озорника, бросив внутрь песчаного вихря четки, сделанные из освещенных по одной бусин, или накрыв его ситом. Очень осторожно пойманного Саси можно поместить в бутылку из темного стекла и закупорить ее пробкой с нарисованным крестом. Кроме того, подчинить себе Саси можно, украв его шляпу, которая является источником его волшебных способностей. В зависимости от обращения хозяина с Саси, последний, получив свободу, может стать верным хранителем и другом для бывшего хозяина или же лютым врагом. Некоторые предполагают, что миф о Саси зародился в Европе тринадцатого века и что прототипом Саси было мифическое одноногое существо монопод. Однако, вероятнее всего, этот миф уходит своими корнями в мифологию тупи-гуарани. Среди этих индейцев был распространен миф об одноногом ребенке с огненно-рыжими волосами, который мог околдовать своим ужасно громким криком людей и нарушить тишину леса. Он был созданием ночи, звали его Яси-Ятере, где яси на языке тупи означает «луна». Этого мифического персонажа позаимствовали и несколько видоизменили африканские рабы в восемнадцатом столетии, которых в большом количестве завозили в Бразилию. Рабы на фермах рассказывали истории о Саси, чтобы развлекать или запугивать детишек, чернокожих и белокожих. В их рассказах Саси стал чернокожим, его огненно-рыжие волосы превратились в красную шляпу, и сам он, подобно тем африканским старикам, что рассказывали истории о нем, стал курить трубку, сделанную из тростника и глины. Имя его изменилось и появилось несколько форм его, таких как Саси Тапере, Са Перейра, Саси Перере. Возможно, вдохновением для появления красной шляпы Саси был фригийский колпак. Такие колпаки одно время носили португальские крестьяне. В образе Саси-Перере можно увидеть и некоторые элементы христианской культуры: он сбегает при виде креста, оставляя после себя жуткий запах, подобно Дьяволу в христианском фольклоре. Идея заключения сверхъестественного существа в бутылке и получения от него даров в виде исполнения желаний в обмен на обретение свободы имеет очевидную параллель с историей об Аладдине из арабских сказок тысячи и одной ночи. Возможно, это не просто совпадение, так как многие рабы были мусульманами, которым были известны арабские сказки. Кроме того, оккупация части Португалии (в основном, на юге) мусульманскими маврами в период с 711 по 1249 годы может также быть причиной распространения там и позднее в Бразилии данного мотива, который вплелся в миф о Саси. Современное использование *Вслед за распространением в Бразилии моды на американский праздник Хэллоуин в 2005-ом году был организован праздник Саси, или День Саси (31-го октября — так же, как и День всех святых). *В честь Саси был назван диназавроморф (вымерший архозавр, близкий к динозаврам, обитавший на территории Европы и обеих Америк), останки которого были найдены в 2001 году около Агудо, на юге Бразилии. Его назвали Сасизавр из-за того, что у скелета отсутствовала одна нога. *Четыре ретротранспозона (мобильные генетические элементы, которые могут самовоспроизводиться в геноме) в ДНК одного из трематодов (паразитов в теле человека) были названы Саси-1, Саси-2, Саси-3 и Перере за способность перескакивать в геноме паразита. *При Университете Сан-Паулу был создан центр социальной помощи людям с физическими недостатками и назван он был "Саси", поскольку у Саси не хватает одной ноги. Название это является аббревиатурой от "Solidariedade, Apoio, Comunicação e Informação", что в переводе означает "солидарность, поддержка, общение и информация". *Кроме того, Саси из-за его подвижности (несмотря на отсутствие одной ноги), могущества и способности защититься от врагов стал талисманом нескольких спортивных клубов, таких как Международный спортивный клуб и Общественный футбольный клуб. *Саси-Перере — это также название бразильского коктейля, который состоит из ликера из сахарного тростника с добавлением трех ложек меда, который считается хорошим средством против простуды. В популярной культуре *О Саси рассказывается в книге Монтейро Лобато "O Saci", изданной в 1932 году. *В шестидесятые годы создатель комиксов Жиральдо выбрал Саси на роль главного персонажа его журнала «O Saci Pererê». Одноногий гном стал более безобидным и добрым существом, оставаясь таким же озорником. Персонаж этот продолжил свою жизнь и в других сериях комиксов и мультфильмов. *Tom Jobim's song Águas de Março mentions the Matinta Pereira, and Nei Lopes's samba song entitled Fumo de Rolo tells a tale of a fisherman being accosted by the saci while collecting reeds in the forest. The sací demands some tobacco for his pipe, but the poor fellow has lost his. Галерея Саси-Перере1.jpg Саси-Перере2.jpg Саси-Перере3.jpg Категория:Мифологические существа Категория:Гуманоиды Категория:Оборотни Категория:Бразильская мифология Категория:Африканская мифология